


Guidance

by A_Splattering_Of_Paint



Series: Ladies, Ladies [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, PWP, adoration, guided masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Splattering_Of_Paint/pseuds/A_Splattering_Of_Paint
Summary: Maribelle sat daintily, her ankles crossed, white gloves crisp against her skin. A lady of noble blood needed not to soil her hands to reach her goals."Slower, dear," she said, softly.





	Guidance

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm still flustered writing ladies, I figured all I can do is practice.  
> So yo, have my one and only kinktober fill.

Maribelle sat daintily, her ankles crossed, white gloves crisp against her skin. A lady of noble blood needed not to soil her hands to reach her goals.

"Slower, dear," she said, softly.

Lissa whined in protest, but her hand slowed, her lips falling open at the agony of being deterred again. She was a beautiful sight - skirts bunched around her hips, her legs spread wide. On display for Maribelle's appreciative eyes.

Due to her upbringing, of course, Maribelle was a true connoisseur of beauty. And she had rarely seen such a sight as Lissa, flushed, with her lips open as small, shy noises spilled from her lips, growing wilder with her arousal, with her need.

She had been so flustered, so self-conscious. But Maribelle had brushed over her hair and kneaded her shoulders with soft-spoken words of encouragement until Lissa had relaxed and bashfully lowered her hand between her legs. Eventually, Maribelle had settled across from her, watching her. Guiding her.

"You are beautiful," Maribelle sighed. "Truly a marvellous sight. How are you feeling?"

"Impatient," Lissa grit out, shifting where she sat, biting her lip. So desperate to go faster, harder, chase that edge and tumble across it. "P-please Maribelle - I can't - bear it anymore!" And she unleashed the full force of her puppy dog eyes on Maribelle - a force in no way diminished by the fact that she was rolling her hips against her own hand desperately.

Maribelle licked her lips. It was all fine and dandy to keep her hands clean and enjoy such a sight, but she could not deny that she would quite like to ... soil herself this particular way. It seemed rather ... enticing.

She tugged on the gloves, which increasingly annoyed her.

Perhaps next time.

"Lissa, love. You have been so good. A little faster, dear."

A small, keening noise escaped Lissa and her head fell back as she complied, her fingers clearly desperate and impatient. But Maribelle savoured these seconds before her next command. "A little faster yet."

Lissa's head fell back against the headrest, exposing her throat entirely. She cried out, panting and gasping. "M-more please - _please_ -" she spluttered. "S-so close - please -"

A sudden ... impulse came to Maribelle. "Call my name and I will allow it."

And Lissa did, with vigour.

And she did not stop.

As she worked herself harder, and faster, she cried out Maribelle's name over and over. In gasps, in pants, choked up, and finally, spiralling high and shattering with her voice as Lissa chased her high, kept and kept on until she was too sensitive. Until, instead, she sank bonelessly back against the soft cushion of the armchair.

Through lidded eyes, she glanced at Maribelle, who felt a tug of heat between her own legs catching sight of Lissa’s glistening fingers sliding from between her thighs.

If only -

No. This had never been about her and all about guiding Lissa.

"Love," Maribelle sighed. "Was it good?"

Lissa licked her lips. She swallowed, only a soft noise escaping her as she struggled to form coherent words.

Maribelle chuckled. That already was answer enough. "Take your time. This was your first time, was it not? It is good you sought my guidance."

"Yeah," Lissa sighed, dreamy. She curled her fingers together, conscious of them now as she pulled a face. Shifting in place, shivering from oversensitivity. "W-was it okay?" Her voice was so small. "Y-you watching ... wasn't it disturbing?"

Disturbing! Maribelle gasped in utter offense. “My dear Lissa! Please do not think like the sight of you could disturb me!” How could she think such a terrible thing? Nothing could be further from the truth! “In fact, I found it … beautiful, that I was allowed to witness yet another side of you.” Maribelle’s heart was still racing. Indeed, seldom had she seen anything more beautiful … if ever.

“R-really?” Lissa asked, breaking into an enthusiastic smile despite her haze. “Then, maybe, would you … uhm, guide me again? ‘Cause it felt really, _really_ good!” Her eyes were bright, her pupils blown. Excited. Hungry. She was so expressive, her Lissa.

A lesser person than Maribelle may have been unable to resist walking over to her, cradle her face, and kiss her. But since Maribelle, of course, was a proper lady, she merely approached Lissa to brush her wayward bangs from her face.

Lissa’s eyes fluttered shut, and she sighed as she leaned into the touch. “Is that a yes?” she breathed.

"Your health is my utmost priority," Maribelle said primly. "Engaging in activities that stimulate and relax is merely another aspect of it. Of course I shall help as many times as you desire." And perhaps, perhaps, she was … only human, in some regards. “And in whatever way you require me to.”

Lissa opened her eyes only a little bit, not moving from where she was nuzzled against Maribelle’s palm. “Mmmh?” she hummed, her breath ghosting over Maribelle’s skin.

A lesser woman than her may have fainted.

“For now, shall I have a bath drawn for you?” Maribelle asked, her breath only hitching a little.

“Yes …” Lissa sighed, full of longing. She still cradled her hand rather awkwardly in her lap, and it was adorable. If she was to enjoy the warmth in her limbs, of course, Maribelle would need to see her bathed. Bathed and dried and wrapped in comfortable nightgowns, supplied with drink and food. So she may rest, and forget about the anxieties of the war raging around them.

“Maribelle …" Lissa said, jarring her from her thoughts. "You are such a treasure. I really love you! Thank you,” she added in a whisper, like a secret.

Maribelle’s heart ached with fondness. “Nothing for, love,” she said, with conviction. “I will always do my best to make you the happiest you can be. I swear it, my dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> We all know they're gonna get married in the end. Pff, Maribelle. 
> 
>    
> So on my way to becoming a femslash master (haha) I'll try taking prompts!  
> Drop me your fav f/f pairing from FE, Persona 5, Haikyuu in the comments or on my new [tumblr](https://a-splattering-of-paint.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
